Links Chatbox Mayhem
by Vaati's Wind
Summary: Link and all the Others have a random time on a chatbox together! What kind of trouble will they get into? T for swearing
1. The randomness begins

(I dont own legend of zelda)  
_**Link logged in...**_  
_**Zelda logged in...**_  
_**Vaati logged in...**_

* * *

**Link:** Zelda I thought you made it so no villains/monsters would enter the chatbox...  
**Zelda:** I did but I never protected it against vaati who apparently hacked his way in  
**Vaati:** Actually no I did not hack into the chatbox, I was standing right beside you link when you were typing in the password. And link out of all the passwords you HAD to choose Snugglebunnys?  
**Link:** Hey at least no one guessed I would choose snugglebunnys  
**Vaati:** Your right link, everyone would have thought you would choose Zelda3 cause you love her  
**Zelda:** Link is this true?:O  
**Link:** err...no...

_**Gannondorf logged in...**_

**Gannondorf:** I have hacked into the chat!:D  
**Vaati:** see now thats a hacker...

_**Link has been kicked by Gannondorf**_

**Zelda:** You can kick people off the chat?  
**Vaati:**Appearntly...  
**Gannondorf:** Yeah all you gotta do is type ZOMG KICK (*insert username here*)

_**Gannondorf has been kicked by zelda**_

**Zelda:** The day has been saved by zelda!  
**Vaati:** Im still here -.-  
**Zelda:** I know  
**Vaati:** Im evil so why havent you kicked me?  
**Zelda:** You are not much of a threat unlike gannondorf who is

* * *

_**Link logged in...**_

**Link**: I leave just for one whole minute and I return to discover THIS?  
**Vaati:** What?  
**Link:** A death threat on my COMPUTER!  
**Vaati**: thats just a grocery list link...-.-  
**Link**: oh...  
**Zelda**: Haha beware the evil eggs of doom! XD  
**Link**: -_-

* * *

**Link:** Gonna steal some of vaatis cookies :3  
**Vaati**: You know link, it Is not a good idea to be posting stuff like that I can stop you from stealing my cookies  
**Link**: How can be sure that you can stop meh?  
**Vaati**: I just can  
**Link:** well you cant stop the NYAN CAT!  
**Vaati:**...wtf is that?

* * *

**Link: **Yeah im being awesome by cooking!  
**Zelda:** Link are you sure your following the instructions?  
**Link: **Yeah Why?  
**Zelda: **You are on fire...  
**Link: **Thanks for noticing, now _PUT IT OUT!_

* * *

_**Shadow Link logged in...**_

**Link: **Damn now _he _is here...  
**Shadow Link: **Hey**, **Im just a shadow of yourself so if you call me annoying then you are calling yourself annoying**  
Link: **Not you!Tingle, hes been poking me and blabbering about rupees and me giving some to him for free!  
**Shadow Link: **I feel your pain..**  
Link: **How?  
**Shadow Link: **Because theres a shadow tingle thats doing the EXACT same thing to me

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that and to clear thing up this is a different version of the one I had posted on Wattpad, And I am still continuing The Darkened hero its just at the moment I have writers block and I heard these help get rid of it **


	2. Attack of the Tingles

_**Shadow Link logged in...**_

_**Vaati logged in...**_

_**Link logged in...**_

_**Zelda logged in...**_

* * *

_**Zelda:**_Vaati, if you are a giagantic eyeball thing then how can you type?

**Vaati:** That is for me to know and for you to never find out

**Shadow link: **I know what he does!

**Zelda: **WHAT DOES HE DO!

_**Shadow link has been kicked by vaati**_

**Vaati: **Now you shall never know!

**Zelda: **...

* * *

**Link: **ZOMG SOMEONE HELP ME THERES A LARGE ROUND WHITE MONSTER AN IDK ITS WEAK POINT!

**Zelda: **Link...thats just a man dressed up like a egg...

**Link: **...oh...

**Vaati: **XD

* * *

**_Meanwhile with shadow link..._**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Our shadowy hero swore as he shook his computer angerly, he was wanting to tell zelda how vaati types after he gained a cola from his fridge and after he grabs the cola he discivers that he has been kicked from the chatbox.

" fairy why you so angry?" A dark coloured tingle asked with intrest, hoping to find the reason why shadow was angry and he also wants more rupees in shadow links ungarded wallet he left on the table.

"JUST GO AWAY SHADOW TINGLE,I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU!" Shadow link shouted in his face until a creepy smile spread across shadows lips and he camly spoke "shadow Tingle ill make you a deal if you get me into the chatbox again..."

* * *

**_Back with the others on the chat_**

**Link:** And that is the reason why I never talk on a quest

**Vaati: ** Link...that was educational in a way that I never realized...And how do you survive without eating?

**Zelda: **Dont question links logic...Hey shouldn't shadow have come back on by now?

**Vaati: **I dont think shadow link realizes that he couldve rejoined the chat but tuen he would have revealed my secret...

**_Shadow link logged in..._**

**Zelda: **Took you long enough... Thats was well over an hour...-.-

**Shadow Link: **Hey you guys dont mind if invite a few people onthe chat right?

**Link: **Depends on who?

**Shadow link: **Too bad im inviting them with or without your permission

**Vaati:** Alright, Just who!

_**Tingle logged in...**_

_****_**Link: **O_O Oh dear god...

**Tingle: **Oh I have finally found you! Now you can give me all your rupees so I can become a real fairy like you! And I have some new friends they shall be logging in a moment...

**Tingle #2 logged in**...

_**Tingle #3 logged in...**_

_**Tingle #4 logged in...**_

_**Tingle #5 logged in...**_

_**(~*Many tingles logged in later...*~)**_

_**Tingle #99999999999999 logged in...**_

_****_**Link: **O_O Oh dear goddesses...

**Shadow Link: **have fun with your new pals you three!

**Vaati: **I cant logg off D:!

**Shadow link: **Oh I forgot to mention that I put a spell on you guys so you cant get up or leave the chat at all!

**Link: **What if we need to go to the washroom?

**Shadow Link: ** Not my issue...

**Vaati: **D:!

**Link: **D:!

**Zelda: **What about me?

**Shadow Link: ** Oh you can log off but the other two cant

**Zelda: **Suckers!

**_Zelda logged off..._**

**__Link: **No fair!

**Shadow Link: ** Bye I shall leave you two to your doom...

**_ Shadow Link logged off..._**

**__Tingle: ** I need to ask you a question...

_**Sixteen hours later...**_

_****_**Link: **For the last time NO! I AM NOT INTRESTED IN WHAT YOU ARE SELLING TINGLE #1000!

**Tingle #1000: ** I didnt ask that ...

* * *

**_Poor link and vaati XD thry have to deal with loads of tingles now! _**


End file.
